The present invention relates to a foldable card holder, and more particularly to a card holder incorporating an expandable panel.
Currently no device exists which functions as a card holder small enough in size to carry conveniently in a garment pocket; that carries and protects one or more cards, and affords access to the cards therein and includes a conveniently operable panel. No prior art device includes in a single structure all of these aspects. Prior art devices have satisfied individual aspects, such as a wallet for card carrying and protection, a pamphlet for information, graphics, or advertising, and a business card case for small pocket convenience. Prior art structures including a printable panel have reduced printable surface down to a more manageable size using an accordion fold. A standard travel map is a good example thereof. The prior art methods of folding have proven awkward to unfold and often more awkward to refold. The present invention overcomes these limitations of the prior art.
A card holder according to the present invention includes at least one pocket where each pocket has an outer section and an inner section and the pocket is adapted to receive a standard credit card. A compactable panel is affixed to the interior section of one of the pockets. The panel being amenable to having printed indicia thereon. Another aspect of the present invention involves a card holder including at least one pocket, each pocket having an outer section and an inner section, where the pocket is adapted to receive a card. A plurality of panels are affixed to the interior section of the at least one pocket thereby forming an expandable flap further suited for receiving printed indicia. The present invention serves to protect a card within a pocket such as a credit card, transit pass, card key, identification card or the like while also providing printed indicia useful to a user on a panel which in expanded form provides a convenient page size which rapidly compacts to a size slightly larger than the card without resort to awkward accordion folds. A card holder is designed to carry a card within a suitably sized pocket. The card holder also includes an integral, compactable panel suitable for inclusion of printed indicia. In compacted form, the card holder is only slightly larger in size than a card.